1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator having an apparatus for controlling cooling intensity with one fan, and more particularly to a refrigerator having one fan for blowing cool air and a plate for selectively supplying a freezing compartment and a fresh food compartment with the cool air blown by the fan.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a side sectional view of a conventional refrigerator. The refrigerator has a body 10 forming a freezing compartment 21 and a fresh food compartment 22 which are partitioned from each other by a wall 27, and a freezing compartment door 24 and a fresh food compartment door 25 which open/close the freezing compartment 21 and fresh food compartment 22 respectively.
A compressor 23 is installed in a lower rear part of the body 10, and a cooler 29 for generating cool air by evaporating refrigerant supplied from the compressor 23 is installed in the rear of the freezing compartment 21. Blowing fans 19 for blowing the cool air generated by the cooler 29 are installed at the upper side of the evaporator 29 so as to supply the freezing compartment 21 and the fresh food compartment 22 with the cool air. The blowing fans 19 consist of a freezing compartment fan 19a for blowing the cool air into the freezing compartment 21 and a fresh food compartment fan 19b for blowing the cool air into the fresh food compartment 22.
A plurality of cool air ports 16, 18 are formed respectively at the rear walls of the freezing compartment 21 and the fresh food compartment 22. When the door 25 is closed, the cool air from the cooler 29 is blown by the blowing fans 19 so as to be supplied into the freezing compartment 21 and the fresh food compartment 22, and accordingly the foodstuffs stored in the freezing compartment 21 and the fresh food compartment 22 are frozen and refrigerated.
However, in such a conventional refrigerator, there is a problem that two blowing fans 19a, 19b should be adopted for blowing the cool air respectively into the freezing compartment 21 and the fresh food compartment 22, and the blowing fans 19a, 19b should be controlled independently of each other according to the corresponding temperatures to the cooling intensities of the freezing compartment 21 and the fresh food compartment 22 which are set by a user.